The Marriage Affirmation
by 123justafan
Summary: Just a thought of what might have happened after Penny and Leonard talked on her couch


**Just a thought...They really are so cute together**

 **Don't own a thing... but that's okay**

Penny pulled back from their kiss. "What do you say we go to the bedroom and make this marriage official?"

Leonard smiled broadly, "Yes please". He then took Penny by the hand and stood, turning in the direction of the bedroom.

Penny smiled and with an excited skip, eagerly responded. "Okay!"

Leonard led Penny to the bed and sat down with Penny following. They gazed into each other's eyes seeming like it was the first time. Penny leaned in and met Leonard's lips midway. The kiss was tender and soft. Leonard gently ran a hand up Penny's arm to her shoulder as Penny softly held Leonard's cheek in one hand.

When they parted, Penny shyly looked down and sighed. "That was nice."

Leonard chuckled as he lifted Penny's chin so he could see her beautiful green eyes. "It was… nice… wasn't it?" He then leaned down and Penny followed until they laid on their sides just looking at each other. Leonard went to pull Penny closer.

Penny suddenly pulled back… "Wait…. Do you have any…. Ummmm…"

Leonard looked confused…. "Well… yeah… but this is YOUR apartment…. Do you want me to go get…?"

Penny shrugged her shoulders… "No… that's okay… I mean… what are the odds?... Anyway… back in Vegas…. You did ask if we should get naked and make a baby…" Penny put her hand on Leonard's chest and rubbed it slightly.

Leonard smiled. "Yeah… but that was just to lighten the moment… it's not that easy…." He leaned in and they awkwardly bumped noses.

Penny giggled… "Not easy to do what? Lighten the moment … or make a baby?" She leaned in to kiss Leonard but they each turned their heads in the same direction and bumped foreheads and leonard's glasses pressed against Penny's face. "To the right Leonard… always to the right". Penny sat up with Leonard following and she reached for him. "It might be better if we take these off…" Penny reached over and took Leonard's glasses and placed them on the night stand.

When Penny turned back, Leonard reached for her waist and placed both hands under her shirt and rubbing her rib cage. Penny squealed a bit in response to the surprise contact. "What… are ya doin?"

Leonard sat up and brought his hands to his lap. "Ummm… I'm sorry… I just thought…"

Penny smiled and started to unbutton her shirt. Leonard's eyes bigger and his smile got wider as Penny started to take her shirt off one shoulder exposing her lace bra and her ample cleavage. Suddenly she looked at Leonard, who had already pulled the t-shirt over his head, and saw the look in his eyes. A chill went through her and she pulled her shirt closed.

Leonard inhaled. "What is it?"

Penny turned away… "I don't know… turn off the lights…"

Leonard was confused. "Really?"

Penny exhaled. "Yes… Leonard…" She then got up and went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Leonard turned off the lights and proceeded to remove the rest of his clothes. He sat propped up with the covers brought up to his chest, nervously twiddling with his hands waiting for Penny to come out of the bathroom.

* * *

Penny sat on the toilet wondering what the problem was, she hadn't felt like this since she was a high school freshman and wondering just what she was about to do…. For the very first time… Sure it was another fourteen years later… and it was a different guy… and she seemed to work out all the kinks…. Especially with THIS particular guy… But it still was the first time… She thought back to that other first time… after he got back from bringing Sheldon home from Texas… right after he had gotten back from the North Pole…. That first time…. But this was different… Sheldon would be the first one to tell you that coitus was nothing new between her and Leonard, Hell… half the building would probably admit to that… well, maybe the whole building…. But this was different… this was going to be their first time… Their first time as man and wife… wife…

 _A woman joined to another person in marriage, a female spouse, a man's partner in marriage, a married woman…_

BOY!… why did this seem so different… Penny got up and looked in the mirror… What was it about her… did she look different? She turned her head side to side looking to see if she was somehow changed. She took her shirt and bra off. She looked to see if there were any signs she had lost any appeal. She held her hair up and looked at her neck in the mirror… that spot on her neck that sent her to another level… she looked at her smooth shoulders that Leonard liked to caress. Penny unbuttoned her skinny jeans and pulled them off, standing now in just her panties, holding her tight stomach… why did this feel so different… why did it feel so much more important?… Penny sighed a nervous sigh and checked herself out one last time… she then pulled down her panties and wrapped herself in a towel.

* * *

Leonard sat in the bed waiting for his bride. He was her husband… "HUSBAND"… Being the over-thinker he was, he had actually looked that up.

 _H_ _e should furnish her with all the necessaries and conveniences which his fortune enables him to do, and which her situation requires. He was bound to love his wife, and to bear with her faults, and he is required to fulfill towards her his marital promise of fidelity, and can, therefore, have no carnal connection with any other woman, without a violation of his obligations._

Suddenly, everything seemed so serious. He had absolutely no problem with showering Penny with all that he could afford, and he had already thought she was perfect, so nay faults others saw in her just didn't matter a hoot to him. Finally, his fidelity toward her was something he hoped she no longer had any question about, there simply was no other person he wanted in his life.

But, why then did this time suddenly seem so important. Why did he feel there was an obligation to perform… He hadn't had any trouble pleasing Penny since that first time… that time when they finally "did it"…that time he actually caught a break. They had been through so much… on… off… on again… awkward moments seemed to be what he was good at… I mean, who proposes right in the middle of sex? He wanted this time to be perfect… no awkwardness… just be cool… everything would be fine… be gentle… Just be natural…

* * *

Penny stepped out of the bathroom and looked beautiful but hesitant. Leonard took one very large gulp and could suddenly feel a drop of sweat trail down his temple. Penny walked to the bed and lifted the covers as she dropped her towel and quickly slid under the covers bringing them up over her breasts and holding the covers down with her arms. She lay on her back and turned her head to see Leonard looking down at her trying to smile with nervous grin.

Leonard leaned in and placed a hand on Penny's smooth shoulder, she flinched and saw Leonard back away. Penny smiled. "It's okay sweetie…." She then put both arms under the covers and reached between them.

Leonard jerked back. "Cold hands"… Penny looked horrified. "Sorry… sorry" She then sat up and draped the covers around her and sighed cupping her hands and plowing gently into them.

Leonard sat up also pulling the covers around him. "Okay… so what's going on?"

Penny rubbed hands and ran them through her hair sighing. "I don't know… something feels different…"

Leonard reached out. "Look… it's okay… we don't have to do this… right now…"

Penny looked up and reached for Leonard's arm. "Oh Sweetie… It's not like that… I WANT to… and I only want to with YOU… it's just…"

Leonard was truly concerned and gave Penny his most sincere puppy dog eyes. "Please tell me…"

Penny huffed and picked at her fingernails. "This is so different… this is not just two drunk kids hooking up… it's not two friends getting together for some benefits… it's not even boyfriend and girlfriend getting busy… This is two people that are married… like man and wife… this is forever… we're never going to have sex with anyone else… EVER…"

Leonard looked over tenderly. "Is that a problem?"

Penny took Leonard's hands. "No… of course not… I love you so much… it's just… s.. scary… it's so…"

Leonard smiled… "So what? Permanent? Committed?"

Penny shyly looked up. "Well… yeah… doesn't that scare you?"

Leonard giggled. "It terrifies me… There is so much to think about… so much to be responsible for… pressure to not disappoint you. But I already told you it just makes me want to hold your hand and do it with you. We just agreed to stop being afraid and just BE together…."

Penny leaned forward and hugged Leonard who returned the hug with love and affection. He lowered the love of his life down where they could look into each other's eyes. Penny smiled sweetly at Leonard, her respirations starting to quicken. "Leonard, Sweetie… Why do you think we will last forever?"

Leonard thought. "Well, you are easily the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth,… I have already told you that I have loved you from the first time we have met… You are kind, understanding, accepting, funny, smart, motivated sincere, loving, giving and easily the most tolerant person I know… If you weren't all of those things, you wouldn't have put up with the Geek squad over across the hall for all these years. Think about it… Sheldon and Howard? There have been a million times when you could have killed them… you actually came close a few times, clocking Howard when he tried to shove his tongue down your throat and Sheldon when he hung all your stuff on the telephone wire. But you didn't… you even set Howard up with Bernadette and helped Sheldon with Amy… even if they ARE having a rough time right now… Then with Raj… you are the one person he felt comfortable to talk to without alcohol. Sure he won't shut up now… but you started it…."

Penny smiled. "What about the King of the Nerds?"

Leonard chuckled at that. "ME? Quite frankly… why you didn't dismiss the most forgettable one of us all is the biggest mystery…"

Penny inhaled quickly. "Leonard Leakey Hofstadter… don't you ever say anything like that again… you are not forgettable at all… Maybe that's the reason we made it through all this stuff together… You are just the kindest most affectionate person I know… actually… all those things you said about me… I could say about you… People think… even WE think that we are so different… that we don't belong together… but really… we are pretty much the same… and it sure doesn't hurt that you really are so handsome… and let's not forget that tushie…"

Leonard leaned in and kissed Penny passionately. All the awkwardness they had felt earlier had melted away… they were married… for richer or poorer… in sickness or health… forever… They tangled themselves together moving slowly and tenderly, relearning all their sensual spots. Exploring each other from head to toe… front to back… they left nothing unexplored. They brought each other to new heights of pleasure… Finally, they lay quietly… spooned like they always had… Penny sighing contentedly. Leonard holding her close, gently drawing circles on her skin just below her navel…

Penny turned her head. "I love you my Husband". She reached to kiss him.

Leonard thought those were the best words he could ever imagine. He leaned over to meet Penny's lips. "I love you too my wife… now and forever…"

The two newlyweds snuggled just that much closer. Both determined now not to let anything come in the way of their happiness.

Leonard kept his eyes closed and just lazily spoke. " Yo… Hofstadter…"

Penny smiled. "Yeah?"

Leonard couldn't resist. "You need to break it to Sheldon that we live here now…"

Penny turned slightly. "Why ME?"

Leonard snuggled closer. "Freshman pledging…"

Penny snuggled back into her favorite spot. "Fine!... but you have to make coffee in the morning".


End file.
